Palace Cafe
by soraknight
Summary: A cafe Naruto dressed as a girl Neji chasing after him Sasuke has no clue who's who but there will be lemons Rated M for later chapters SasuNaru
1. Prologue: Palace Cafe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**I wish I did I love him and Sasuke anyways enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue: Palace Café **

"I need a job… I need a job ahhh!!!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs people passing by looking at him like he was a crazy person and walking the other direction so they he wouldn't get to close

'Why did I quit my other job?'

He thought as he continued walking to no particular place

'Oh yeah that basterd he was harassing me and I couldn't take it anymore… huh'

He said thinking about it and sighed

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Hey Naruto you now I want you and I know you want me back so stop playing hard to get and let me have you."

Naruto turned around to find the person he least wanted to see Neji Hyuuga, he pinned him to the wall and draw his face closer to Naruto he was about to kiss him but at that last moment Naruto ducked down and Neji ended up kissing the wall. Naruto looked at him and started laughing at him, Neji turned to face him and Naruto noticed that his face was red with both fury and lust he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him close Naruto was trying to pull away but to his amazement Neji was stronger, Neji then turned around with Naruto and he was once again against pinned to the wall this time Neji grabbed both his wrist with one hand and pinned them over Naruto's head he grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed him hard Naruto was reseating the whole time he didn't know what to do he was trying to think of a way and then something clicked in his head he knew what he was about to do was the worst thing a guy could do to another guy but he wanted to get away and he didn't have no other choice. Naruto raised his leg and hit Neji in his groin Neji gasped and fell to the ground he rolled over in pain Naruto looked at him feeling sorry but not sorry enough to hit him again this time Neji hit the wall on the opposite said and screamed at the pain at that moment Jiraiya the manger for the café walked in he looked at Naruto then at Neji and shook his head.

"Naruto what have you done to Neji?"

He looked at Naruto waiting for an answer but didn't get any

"Neji would you care to explain"

He looked at Neji who was now sitting down Neji nodded and started talking.

"I was just telling Naruto that he needs to wash the dishes a little better next time I had costumers complain about their dishes."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and shook his head, Naruto was looking at Neji who had a smirk on his face and mouthed 'payback's a bitch'

Naruto looked at Jiraiya seriousness in his face and said

"I… I QUIT!!!!!"

He run out of there and didn't look back.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ahhhhh!!!"

He screamed again, he stopped to look around he didn't know where he was it seems while he was thinking he passed the market and was now in a different neighborhood he thought about walking around to see if he could find another job but he didn't know where to start so decide it was better to leave he thought that he'd walk the same direction he came from and then he would get back to the market. He started walking and then noticed a café on the other side of the street with a help wanted sign up he smiled to himself that this most be fate and walked across when he got close enough to the café he noticed that it was only full of women employees, he walked in and a girl with pink hair greeted him

"Hello welcome to Palace Café how my I help you?"

She smiled at him and he smiled back

"Um…I was wondering if I could have an application."

She looked at him with surprise and then got closer to him this made him blush and shoe spoke

"I'm sorry but I can't give you one."

He looked at her the blush gone

"Why…why not?"

"The manger to this store doesn't think men should work in a café I'm very sorry."

"That's ok it's not your fault anyways thanks I guess I'll look some where else."

He smiled and started walking away when he felt a hand grab his wrist

"If you need a job and like to work in a café I can give you an application but there is a condition."

He looked at her with wide eyes as if saying anything just as long as I get to work here

She nodded her head and got close to him

"You have to dress up as a girl that's the only way you can work here."

He looked at her with disbelieve and thought that she was joking but the look she give him said I'm serious

"Are… I don't think…"

He stopped and thought about it 'I need this job I can't afford to not take it and this my not come around again'

He looked at her and

"Ok I'll do it but it will only be between you and me ok no one else will know"

She looked at him and smiled they both nodded at each other and she give her an application he took it and got out before anybody could see him. He went home and filled it out and mailed it thinking it was safer until he could get makeup and things that girls use.

**

* * *

****TBC**

REVIEW PLEASE!! Tell me what you think please


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble with Neji Part 1

Srry it took so long to upload i was stuck in a writer's block anyway once again

**I Don't Own Naruto** (wish i did though)

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trouble with Neji**

"_Tonight love is rationed, tonight across the nation; tonight love infects world-wide almost another day. She's a shooting star, goodnight, goodnight she's a shooting star goodbye…. Tonight love is rationed tonight across the nation tonight love infects world-wide; tonight love is rationed tonight across the nation tonight love infects world-wide almost another day…. See you some other day."_

He slammed his alarm clock he looked at it and read 9:45 in the morning he sat up thinking why he had set his alarm on a Saturday he looked around bewilder and decide to go back to sleep, he was about to lay down when he heard a knock(more like a bang) at the door.

'What who would come this earlier, whatever I'll just ignore them and go back to sleep.'

He thought but the knocking continued and then there was banging at his door he was getting madder and madder at the person who was abusing his door and wouldn't let him go back to sleep, so he went to go answer the door and was about to scream at the person on the other side but she got to him first.

"NARUTO!!!!!, you stupid lazy ass I told you to be ready before I got here."

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded

'What is she talking about????'

His eyes went wide when he remember why she was here

"Sorry Ino I forgot."

He scratched the back of his head and smiled in an apologetic way.

She looked at him her eyes were twitching while she forced a smile

"Naruto…" she said through greeted teeth "you were the one who asked me to come so please at least tell me you're ready?" she asked as she forced herself into his apartment, she went to go sat on the couch and waited for his answer but she had already gotten it when she saw that Naruto was only wearing his pajama pants. She blushed a bit and he looked down to see what she was looking at he blushed a bit as will when he noticed he had no shirt on and started making his way to his room to get ready.

He closed the door behind him and headed towards his closet he picked some clothes out an orange shirt that read 'PEACE AND LOVE' in white letters and some dark blue jeans he walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the shower he run his hand through the water to make sure it was just right and then quickly undressed and got inside, he started thinking about what had happened yesterday as he was washing his head.

He was leaving his apartment with a packet for registration he walked downstairs to his kitchen to grab a bite to eat when he heard someone knocking on his door. He went to go answer it and to his surprise it was Neji he looked at him with anger in his eyes,

"What are you doing here Neji?" Naruto asked while Neji looked Naruto up and down with an evil smirk.

"I thought we could go to school together and drop of our packets and then maybe have some fun on our way back." He smiled again, Naruto glared at him with a force to kill

"Fuck you Neji, why would go to school with you, you think I forgot what you did last week?" he asked but didn't get an answer,

Neji just kept looking at him with more lust in his eyes then last time. Naruto got a little scared and was about to close the door when he saw a blond girl heading there way he smiled, 'wow I never he would at me after what I did I guess he most like me and is really playing hard to get' he smiled at himself and was about to lean down when he heard a voice behind him

"Hey Naruto are you ready…"

She looked at her friend and than at Neji who just glared at her with a pissed off look

She smiled awkwardly feeling the very deadly aura coming form the brunette boy she walked passed him and into the blonds leaving room were she stayed quiet just looking at them both Naruto looked at Neji with his fox smirk and said "see you at school Neji" with that he closed his door and locked it making sure he wouldn't be able to come in unwelcome he walked to were his friend was and she looked up at him with a questioning face.

"So Naruto what was Neji doing here so earlier in the morning…" she gasped as a thought just crossed her mind "don't tell me you two are…are together?"

She asked him with wonder and a bit of disgust, he looked at her with disgust at we she had just said "No Ino were not together who would want to be with someone like him… he came cause he wanted to go to school together." He said she looked at him with and o from her mouth "so are you ready to go I don't want to get there to late" she said he nodded his head and were heading for the door to his surprise Neji was still standing there as if nothing had happened. "What are you still doing here I thought you would have left already." Naruto asked as he walked passed him and Ino followed close behind closing the door to his apartment. Neji only smiled as he followed Ino and they started walking out to the gate.

**Scene Change **

* * *

They were now entering the school gates Neji still behind them is if stocking them for money or drugs, Naruto wasn't paying much attention to him he was talking to Ino who kept talking about some guy she met during the summer, she seemed pretty happy about the whole ordeal she even blushed when she talked about him. They made there way towards the office and were about to opening the door when someone walked out Naruto was looking at said person about to say something nasty when he noticed who it was, 

"Hey guys you're here finally I've been waiting for so long." He said to both Naruto and Ino they looked at him with annoyed looks "Kiba what are you doing trying to kill us with a door"

Naruto said smirking at him Kiba looked t him "Opps sorry guys I guess I wasn't paying attention." He said and received to blows to the head by both Naruto and Ino. He looked at Neji who was still standing behind them, "Hey what is he doing here with you guys?" they looked at him then at Neji "We don't know he's being following us since Naruto's place" Ino said looking at Kiba he made an o sound and walked back into the office as Ino and Naruto followed. Neji stayed outside for a while thinking of a way to get him and **his** kit alone 'Yes, my kit and no one will take him from me.' He said an evil smirk coming across his beautiful features (Yes beautiful **hahahahahah….)**

**

* * *

**

Srry about that i got a little lost in Neji's Features (hehe)

Next Chapter Neji's plan and end of the flash back (srry didn't mean to make 2 chapter's of it)

Thanx for reading, please review please tell me what you think of my second chapter

PEACE & LOVE


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble with Neji Part 2

_Sorry it took so long to update i was stuck again but i promise this week i will write all i can.i was going to post this yesterday but with the black out i didn't feel like going back on so i just left it for today anywasy i hope you enjoy **o.O** _

**

* * *

****Neji's POV**

'Yes, my kit and no one will take him from me.' He said an evil smirk coming across his beautiful features

'First I will separate them form each other and take him with me whether his willing or not, I'll take him to my house were we can have some… privacy and do as I please to make him feel good ….' He thought but at that he started having images of what he wanted to do to the blonde.

"Ahhhhh… N…Ne…ji….!!!" He said as pleasure filled his body as the brunette started moving slowly and teasingly not wanting to finish to soon so he could enjoy the one underneath him.

"Ne…Neji…Ple…ase…har…harder…fas…faster…" The brunette smirked and obeyed the command given to him; he started moving faster and harder slamming into the little blonde…..

"Ahhh Naruto!!!!" he screamed as he came close to his climax…

**Normal POV**

Naruto walked out of the office followed by Ino and Kiba he turned around so he could see them and was about to speak when he noticed their smiles, he looked at them with a confused face and they pointed behind him, he turned around and noticed that Neji was still standing were they had left him when they went inside. He walked closer to him cautiously; he looked in his eyes and noticed that they were dazed with pleasure

'He let his guard down??? He must be thinking about something good'

The blonde said as he walked back two steps. He turned around to look at Ino and Kiba with a wide grin in his face as a plan started to unfold in his head. They looked at him curiously and then smiled as they also had plans to take revenge. They both walked to were Naruto was standing and looked at each other Ino poked Neji on the shoulder to see if he would react they held in there breath hoping far a good sign

"He didn't move alright we're going to have it our way this time Neji Hyuuga"

All three of them said with evil smirks and a dark aura surrounded them as they pushed him to walk with them. Neji on the other hand didn't feel fazed at all in fact he was rather happy on the inside.

'Yes this is all going better then I planned'

He thought as they walked out of school and into the sidewalk where they saw other people come to drop of their packets. They started crossing the street as a black (2008)Jaguar XK-series XKR convertible rounded the corner where a pale boy with raven hair and a face that was that of a gods stepped out onto the sidewalk next to the school he also had a packet to drop of he turned around to see the surrounds of the school and noticed four people walking out of the school grounds two blondes and two brunettes but one was being pushed as the others had evil smirks on there faces.

"Tsk"

Was all that came out before he saw girls staring straight at him drooling where they stood he made a disgusted face and turned around went into the office to drop of his packet.

Scene Change

They were walking towards the park to have a little fun with Neji but as they got closer Neji stopped. They looked at each other and then at Neji who had turned around and was smiling an evil smile they hadn't seen before he walked towards them and they took step after step back they didn't notice that they were walking off the sidewalk on to the street until Naruto stumbled and fell on his butt both Ino and Kiba looked at him and then behind them and stopped in their tracks.

Neji took his chance and reached for the blonde he grabbed his wrist and pulled the blonde towards him he smiled as Naruto held his shirt in a tight grip of course Naruto wasn't really paying attention to what was going on and had only remembered that he fell down and was almost about to die if there had been cars racing by the street that is, he slowly blinked away the fear of dying and noticed what he was grabbing onto and let it go. Neji frowned at the movement and held onto his hand instead Naruto looked at the hand and then at the person that was holding it somehow he had forgotten he was with them he saw the smirk Neji always got when he was about to do something unnerving to the other, Naruto pushed him away Neji stumbled a bit before he hit the wall Both Ino and Kiba looked back up from their little trance and looked at Neji and then Naruto who was getting very red from the anger he felt at the sudden gesture.

"What… what the hell Hyuuga!!??" He said pointing a finger at him. He looked at the finger and licked his lips

"What Na..ru..to… I only kissed you and might I say you taste better then the last time." He said with a smirk getting closer to the blonde.

'_**This could be the last time it's a chance to fix mistakes, One more for the last time, Don't you throw your dreams away, Don't waste this chance with you smile Ten seconds left on this dial, This could be the last time...' **_

Neji's phone ringed and he cursed whoever was calling him at this moment he opened it and read Tenten it was a text

'Hey Neji were r

u I've been waiting

for 30 min anywys call

me back'

It read he closed his phone and remembered that he was supposed to met Tenten at 12pm to go get coffee he looked at the blonde and smiled

"Will Naruto looks like I can't play anymore until next time"

He turned around and walked away leaving both Naruto and his friends starting at him dumbfounded. Ino walked up to Naruto who was still trying to get over the fact that he was kissed again by the person he hated most he was going to scream to the next person he saw he looked at Ino and was about to scream but decide that he wouldn't do that to his best friend and calmed down. He turned around and looked at Kiba who was just starting at them both

"That was weird he said then he's cell phone ring with no particular song and he picked up both Naruto and Ino looked at him as he was talking/arguing with the person on the other side of the phone. He hung up and put his phone away

"Hey you guys sorry I have to go finish my chores. I kinda left without finishing."

He said with a toothy grin while rubbing the back of his head, Ino rolled her eyes and looked at him

"Alright dog boy have fun cleaning"

She said as she started laughing at her comment, Naruto also laughed along while Kiba just looked annoyed.

"Ok Kiba sorry see you later then"

He said in between breaths as he was still laughing. Ino looked at him with a smile still on her face and said

"So Naruto what did you want to talk about?" she said, Naruto lost his laughter and was standing up straight with a serious face on, Ino looked at him and lost her smile she was starting to think that it was something bad as he was looking all serious. He looked at her and was regretting what he was about to tell her

'What I'm I doing I can't tell her… but I need help I can't do this by myself…'

He thought he took a deep breath and then let it out

"Ok Ino I just need you to promise me that you won't laugh or anything?" he said looking at her with a soft smile she nodded her head

"Yeah ok?" she said

'Ok here it goes….'

"You see Ino I sorta got a job but… but the problem is I have to…"

He stopped as if thinking how to sat this

"Ihavetodressupasagirlbecausetheyonlyacceptgirls/women so I need help?"

[anyone who doesn't get that it reads: I have to dress up as a girl because they only accept girls/women… you get the rest

Ino looked at him dumbfounded with her mouth open

"Ahahahahahahahahahheheheheheh" was all that was heard cming out of her mouth

"Ino…."

He said looking very embarrassed he looked at her and then to the ground. Ino stopped laughing and was now only giggling,

"Ok Naruto I'll help you this is going to be so much fun."

She said with an excited voice and pulled Naruto to his house.

_**End Flashback **_

Naruto finished taking a shower and was knowing getting dressed, he walked out of his bathroom and put his PJ's in the hamper he sat on his bed and out on his shoes he went back to the bathroom and combed his hair that was getting a bit long he smiled at himself satisfied with his work and left to the living room where Ino was waiting to leave he was going to the kitchen when Ino stopped him

"Come on Naruto lets just eat outside"

She said and he just nodded following her to the door, she went out first and then he followed closing the door behind him and leaving the complex of his home

* * *

**TBC**

Next Chapy Naruto shopping to be the perfect girl


	4. Chapter 3: Uniform Shopping

_**Hey guys I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but I just kind a got stuck but I think I'm ready now and hopefully this will never happening again. I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

* * *

"Naruto hurry up where going to be late…. Eat faster you moron!!!"

Naruto looked up at Ino and just rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the other blonde and give him a smack to the head which caused him to choke on his food and almost suffocate to death he coughed like crazy and Ino just kept looking at him like he was a crazy person, and later realized what was happing and started patting his back.

"Gomen ne Naruto I just….." She stopped mid sentence looking at him with a worried face, he looked up at her his coughing episode over.

"It's ok Ino it's was no big deal…" He coughed a little 'Yeah right she almost killed you' 'True but…' 'Whatever' his inner self said as he smiled at Ino trying to reassure her he was ok

"Ino… you can stop now I'm fine" Ino looked at him and noticed she was still patting him on the back. "Ah hahahahahaha I'm sorry again Naruto hahahahaha I guess I was just trying to um save your life…" they both smiled at each other and Ino went to sit back down as Naruto finished eating his breakfast. They made it in time for the bus and waited as they talked about school and what it was going to be like and his new job at Palace Café which he wasn't to happy about, Ino laughed every time she would think of Naruto in girl clothes. The bus final arrived and the paid the fee and sat in the back watching the scenery pass by. Naruto was looking outside the window not paying much attention to Ino when she heard her speak

"Hey Naruto isn't that, that new Jaguar convertible that's just came out?"

She asked while looking at the car outside, Naruto looked towards the direction Ino was looking at and nodded his head

"Yeah it is… that's weird I thought it only came in sliver though."

"But that ones black, must be some rich person eh Naruto?"

"Yeah must be." They saw the car speed up and go into the freeway disappearing into the distance.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

They made to the last stop which was right in front of the mall they got off and walked towards the first store which was sears to get inside they walked passed the parking lot and were about to cross the street when a Dark Blue 2008 Scion tC almost ran them over, they stepped back only to see the window roll down Naruto was about to yell when he saw lavender eyes steering at him he thought 'OH NO NEJI WHY!!!??' he mentally hit himself then he saw dark blue hair instead of the usual brunette 'IT'S…IT'S… HINATA THANK THE GOD I DON'T BELIVE IN!!' he smiled and looked at her. 

"Na…Naruto, Ino I'm sorry I was in a bit of a hurry I wasn't paying much attention." Henata said a bit rushed they smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's ok Henata no one got hurt just be careful next time." Naruto said while rubbing his head and smiling a bit more then was needed.

"Ok then I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she drove off. They both waved good bye and kept walking to sears.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Ino dragged Naruto into the Juniors Department in sears she took him to get so much needed shirts and possible skirts to get started with his girl look; she picked nice fancy Goth looking close and some knee length skirts. She held them up to Naruto and picked out the colors that would match most light purple, blue, orange, green, and black, the skirts where black and blue, grey she also got some leggings black mostly and one printed with skulls. 

"What do you think Naruto do you like..??" she asked while looking at him, he looked at her his eye twitching but didn't say anything he really didn't want to do this but he need the money and he didn't have any other experience so he just nodded his head. They left sears with his newly bought clothes and went into other stores.

They where walking down to Hot Topic to grab some much needed shirts for Naruto he had been wanting to came here since the store first opening but never got the chance and now that he was here he wasn't going to let this chance pass by even if he was just shopping for his work uniform although he didn't really like the idea

'Maybe… maybe I can find another job one that doesn't involve having to dress up as a girl… but I already got the clothes and rent is do …AHHHHHH!!!! I can't I need the money and looking for another job is just too… troublesome.' He said to himself while walking down the hall to his favorite store.

He wasn't paying much attention when someone bumped into him causing him to fall down he heard said person curse as he fell down too Naruto looked at the person and started to stand up,

"Are you ok dude sorry I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going" he smiled and extended his hand to help the other person up said person glared at him hatred in his eyes Naruto backed up a little but kept his hand extended but said glaring person didn't even take it and stood up himself only offering curl words to said blonde

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time dobe!" He said and walked away

Naruto turned a around and yelled to the retreating figure

"Why don't you watch it you….you…. TEME!!!!"

**

* * *

****I know it's a short chapter and but it took me a while to write i promise there will be more soon,**

**please review tel me what you think.**

**Peasce & Love**


	5. Chap 4: Underwear, Wigs & MakeUp

**Don't Own Naruto**

**Sorry i have had this major cause of writers block but heres the nwest chapter and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Ch.4 **Underwear, Wigs & Make-Up**

"What did you call me?!"

He said his voice laced with anger and eyes that looked ready to kill.

"You heard me… you… you TEME!"

Naruto shouted again pointing an accusing finger to said person

Ino just looked from one to the other not really sure what to do, she noticed people starting to surround them. She hadn't really noticed it before considering she was only looking at Naruto but the other guy looked very familiar to her. She gasped when she realized who it was

"Sa… Sasuke Uchiha"

She said looking at Sasuke with wide eyes and her mouth open a bit

He on the other hand smirked when he heard her say his name Naruto looked at Ino trying to figure out what happened when he suddenly felt someone pulling him, Sasuke took the chance and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him closer to him(Sasuke). Naruto gasped when he hit his (Sasuke's) chest Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blondes waist, Naruto was struggling to free himself he wasn't paying much attention to what the raven haired guy whose name was now Sasuke was doing when he suddenly felt a breath right next to his ear. He gasped as a blush creped it's way to his face.

"Will dobe I guess this means war."

Sasuke said and pushed him away causing him to fall once again. Sasuke smirked and walked away.

"BASTARD!!"

Naruto yelled to his retreating back.

Ino looked down at Naruto and extend her arm to help him up, he took it and dusted himself off most of the people that had been there were already gone and some just stared at them. Naruto looked at Ino who was still looking at the place were Sasuke was standing a few minutes ago.

"Hey Ino do you know him?"

Ino looked at Naruto surprise writing all over her face

"You…" she just looked at Naruto who only raised his eyebrow and shock his head in a no manner. Ino sighed

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke he's from the Uchiha family…" she looked at Naruto to see if he was paying attention when she saw he was only looking at her, she blushed and continued

"They also say he can turn the straightest guy gay and women moan over him when ever he's in sight, he's a walking sex god oozing with hotness… at least that's what Hinata told me."

Naruto looked at Ino surprised that she got her information from the shyest girl in there school Ino looked up at him with no surprise they were looking each other in the eyes when Ino turned around and Naruto just turned to look at nothing in particular.

"Um… let's get going we don't have much time left until I start work."

Naruto said and pulled Ino so they could so to the next store they stopped Naruto wasn't really sure where they where going so he let Ino take his hand and drag him to the store

--+20 minutes later+--

"Ino I don't think I want to go in there I mean it's a…" he stopped when he noticed his reflection in the glass window he saw himself red with embarrassment.

"yes Naruto I know what it is but we need to buy some to complete your look…." She turned around to face him "will at least the clothing part of it."

In o said turning back around and walking into the store Naruto just stood there not really wanting to go in but knowing he had no choice. Ino turned around and stared at him.

"Naruto!!" she half screamed in an annoyed voice she walked towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him into the pink store, Naruto struggled to get out of her grip but alas he failed.

'Why is Ino so strong when she's annoyed I don't get it??' he thought while he was being pulled into La Mariposa feeling subconscious at the girls that were starring at him.

"Don't worry Naruto just pretend you're my boyfriend and your helping me shop, they'll stop starring an a while."

She whispered in his ear, Naruto looked at her with a questioning look, while trying to figure out what she meant. Ino saw Naruto out of character face and smiled

"I brought Kiba down here once, to buy a gift

'Kiba what the…' he thought looking down at Ino with bewilderment

"Yeah I thought so to he never told me who it was for I'm guessing someone special he did buy something pretty cute, it's to bad I didn't see it first." She laughed and Naruto rolled his eyes. They were walking around the store Naruto wasn't really paying attention he was trying to figure out a way to get free from her grip that was killing him.

They stopped and Naruto was about to leave when "Naruto if you try escaping you will never walk again!" Ino said turning around and eyeing him he gulped and stayed were he stood not wanting to get hurt by one of the strongest girls he knew.

"Naruto what do you think about this?" she held up a white D cup sized bra. Naruto's eyes went wide and he shook his head a no manner she put it back on the rack pouting and looked around for something more suitable for him.

Naruto turned around not really looking he noticed someone with purple blue hair looking at a box full of thongs 'she looks familiar were have I seen her before' he then recalled his almost death at the entrance to the mall 'oh yeah Hinata what's she doing here I never pictured as a thong person'

"Naruto…" Hinata turned around at the familiar and noticed Naruto starring at her she blushed put down said thong and turned around walking out of the store "…this one will do and it his a pair of underwear that go with it too and will buy some extra one's as will." Ino said smiling at him while she walked to the cash register and he paid for the items.

"Ok Naruto two more stores to go." Ino said walking away Naruto followed slowly

--+Scene Change+--

They entered a wig store. Ino let go of his hand and started looking around for the perfect wig for Naruto, Naruto just followed behind he felt like a little boy following his mother it was kind of nice except for the part where Ino turned around to try a wig on him.

"Ahhh I can't find one there all wrong they don't suit you at all this suc….."

Ino stopped when she spotted a wig in the corner of the room she picked it up her eyes went wide she hadn't notice it before but the wig was beautiful it was different form all the others.

"Na..ru..to I found it it's perfect"

She said as she walked over to him and placed it on his head she walked back a few steps to get a better view and screamed like a fan girl at how pretty Naruto looked at that moment she started jumping up and down Naruto just looked at her like she was a crazy person, he walked back a bit scared at what was going to happen.

"Ino... you ok?"

He asked and Ino stopped jumping and went towards Naruto grabbed the wig and pulled him to the register. He took out his wallet and paid.

"Ok Naruto we need to go to the restroom and put it on."

Naruto looked at her with and are you crazy look, Ino on the other hand was already dragging him towards the girl's restroom she was at the door getting ready to go in when Naruto pulled his hand away.

"Ino are you crazy I can't go in there what if someone sees?

"Don't worry Naruto we'll hide in a swill I put the wig on and get ready to go to the next store… it won't work if you don't have the wig on Naruto where going to Glamour(not real store) next and I can't imagine they let you in to try on make-up not a lot of guys do that."

Naruto looked at her and gulped 'she's right ahhh this is my worst day ever… might as will get it over with no point in delaying' he thought as he was pushed into the girls restroom to his relief there was no one in there just him and Ino, she took the wig out of the bag and combed it out she fixed it a little holding the upper half up with a clip and then got Naruto to sit on the toilet she placed it on his head and combed it out after 30 minutes she took the clip off the top part of the hair and combed it out smoothing it so it looked as natural as possible.

"So Naruto why don't they heir guys to work at the café?"

Ino asked trying to figure it out on her own

"Actually I'm not really sure, I didn't ask when I was over there I'll ask today"

Naruto said also trying to figure out the reason for such weird rules. Ino just continued to fix his hair.

--+1 hour later+--

"Ino …." Naruto said and moved to get a bit more comfortable he looked at his watch making sure they still had time left and sighed he had been sitting in the same position for almost an hour and was not liking the feeling he continued to move to let Ino know how uncomfortable he was getting,

"Naruto stop moving around I can't finish if you keep moving, just give me a few more minutes" Ino said as she scrunched it up a bit more giving it a wavy look.

"You said that 30 minutes ago Ino it's almost goanna be 2 and I'm tired of sitting my butt's numb"

Naruto said biting his thumb to make him stop thinking about his butt, but soon he started to fidget again only to be held down by Ino.

"Naruto if you move one more time so help me you won't be able to walk for a week." Naruto looked at Ino not really thinking it serious but when he met her eyes he gulped and nodded.

"Ok Naruto your done now all we have to do I mean all you have to do is put on this." She handed him a pair of black leggings and a knee length denim skirt with a purple shirt that had a black/silver butterfly on it Naruto took the items and Ino walked out of the bathroom to let him change.

Ino tapped her foot waiting but soon got impatient and stared pacing back and forth while biting her thump anxious to see her masterpiece. Naruto changed his clothes and fixed his hair a bit he took a deep breath and unlocked the door

'CLICK' was the only thing both Naruto and Ino heard both holding their breath Naruto pushed the door open and stepped out.

"Ehhhh!"

Was the first thing he heard before he saw Ino jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face she looked Naruto up and down and he while he only blushed at the intense stair

"Naruto you look…. You look." She squeaked I happiness and hugged him Ino grabbed his arm and took him to see himself in the full length mirror he gasped looking at himself.

'Ino that's…. that's me it…. it can't be?' he asked turning around to face her she only smiled nodding her head in a yes manner he turned back to the mirror and touched the cool fill of glass to make sure that really was him and not some weird image from his imagination. He let his hand drop and turned to Ino and smiled a bit.

"Ok Ino what's next?" he asked

"Will our next stop is Glamour's so we better…"

She stopped when she noticed Naruto not paying much attention to her but only looking at himself she smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto I think you've checked yourself out quite enough." Naruto blinked blushing as realization hit him. He nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom feeling even more uncomfortable then when he was in La Mariposa Ino just walked beside him like nothing was going on.

"Ok here we are Naruto now will get them to give u a make over and then will ask what kinds of things they used so I can buy them later when you're working ok" Naruto nodded and waked into the mini store.

"Hello how can I help you?" the lady behind the counter said "My friend would like to get a makeover if you wouldn't mind?" Ino asked pointing at Naruto.

"Alright if you could take a sit I'll get started."

She got her things together and started, a few minutes later she was done not really wanting to hide the natural beauty the girl had. "Ok you're all done; you know your very pretty I'm glad to say you don't need a lot of make-up." She smiled and went to get a mirror.

"Hey Naruto your don…"

He looked at her wondering if there was something wrong with face and was about to touch it when the lady came back with a mirror and give it to him, he took a deep breath and looked he gasped at the person starring right at him he didn't recognize himself.

"What I used was very simple just some light foundation that's best with your skin, black eye liner and a little bit of brown eye shadow to bring out your eyes I added some clear lip gloss because your lips are already a nice rosy pink and that's it the rest was just you"

She said smiling; he gave her back the mirror and got out of the chair

"Thank you" Both him and Ino said and left back to the bathroom so Ino could fix him a little more before they left.

"Naruto you look…"

She stopped once again noticing Naruto checking himself out

"Is that really me… Ino?" he said pointing at the reflection

"Yeah it's and you're a very pretty lady."

She patted his back in congratulations on his transformation and smiled. She fixed his clothes and hair while he just stared.

"Ok Naruto you have to be careful from now on you have to hide your personality and make a new one for your girl part ok?" he nodded and looked at her smiling

"Thanx Ino I couldn't have done this one with out you." He said giving her a hug

"Yes I know, now let go before I smack you for ruining your clothes." he laughed and let her.

"Ok let's get going you don't want to be late for you first day."

They walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the entrance to leave and catch the bus.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanx for reading next chapter will be up as soon as i think of it oo oO

_**Peace & Love**_


	6. Chap 5 Enter Mayu Maki

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for this i kinda last My inspiration i hop you Enjoy this new chapter and i 'l write the next one as soon as i can**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Enter Mayu Maki

"Ino I really don't feel comfortable everyone's looking at me."

Ino turned around and grabbed Naruto hands.

"Of course they are Naruto you look gorgeous who wouldn't want to stare."

Naruto nodded his head while looking around at the people (who were mostly guys) looking at him. He smiled and half of them blushed some fainted and others had unexplainable nose bleeds. Ino just smiled and continued walking while holding Naruto's hand.

They finally made it to the exit/entrance when Ino suddenly realized one problem.

"Naruto?"

She said turning to face him; he looked at her with a worried face.

"We haven't come up with a name for you yet."

She said smiling, Naruto looked even more worried then before.

"Um… I thought I could just keep…."

"NO!!"

Ino screamed looking rather anger; Naruto took a step back and raised an eyebrow. Ino turned back around and continued walking.

"Ha ha ha… I mean no, people will know its you cause you're the only one with that name, plus who in their right mind would name their kid Naruto…."

She turned around only to find a very anger girl version of Naruto.

"Ha ha ha… just kidding."

She said taking a few steps back.

"Um… anyways Naruto about the name."

Ino said quickly trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking Mayu …Uzuamaki; I got it how about Mayu Maki."

Naruto looked at her still anger, while thinking about it. His features softened.

"Yea that sounds great. How did you come up with that?"

He said smiling and saying his newly giving name to get accustomed to it.

"Will actually I have a cousin named Mayu and the Maki is part of your last name."

His smile grew when he heard that.

"O.k. then Na… I mean Mayu it's time to go to work."

**Time Skip: In Front Of Palace Café**

# I will use Mayu to refer as Naruto whenever he is dressed as a girl from now on #

"Ino its ok I don't need you to go with me."

Mayu said

"What are you talking about Mayu I want to go in … anyways I want to see people's reaction to my beautiful creation."

Ino said smiling at Mayu; she just looked at her with horror at what she had said.

"Ino I'm not some Frankenstein creation."

Ino turned around, smile gone, with an apologetic face.

Mayu sighed

"Ok, ok."

She said Ino smiled and began walking forward. Mayu took a deep breath and followed her. They got to the front door and Ino walked in first leaving Mayu behind. She took another deep breath and reached for the door he hand was shaking as she placed her hand on the knob. She pulled it open and walked in, music was coming out of the speakers against the walls; **L is for the way you look at me**, everyone turned around to see who had come in and continued looking, when all of a sudden a black haired guy came out of the back and met her eyes. **O is for the only one I see**

**V is very very extraordinary**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore.**

**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you…**

**

* * *

**

TBC


	7. Chap 6: Meetings

**HEY GUEES SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND I'M REALLY NOT SURE IF THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE SINCE WITH ALL THE OTHER CHAPTER'S BUT I DID START UP WHERE CHAP.6 LEFT I HOPE YOU ENJOY O.o I MADE A MISTAKE THE OTHER CHAPTER IS #5 NOT 6 SORRY**

* * *

**Chap. 6 Meetings**

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extra ordinary

E is everything and anything that you adore

They looked as each other Naruto's eyes went wide at the familiar face looking back at him, he turned away final noticing all the other people where staring at him as will but he could still feel the piercing black eyes looking at him. Ino looked around smiling almost in a smirk

"All right there's nothing to see here just a new employee coming for an interview."

She yelled looking around; she looked at Naruto who only looked down blushing.

'Why is everyone looking at me could they know I'm Naruto.'

He thought to himself, he was about to leave to embarrassed with what he had just thought to stay an longer but stopped when she spotted the same pink haired girl that had help him get the job.

"Hello you must be Mayu; we've been waiting for you"

She said looking at him with a smile that yelled I know who you really are.

"If you could follow me to the office it's in the back."

"Ok Mayu this is your chance good luck in their and don't come out until you land this job." Ino said to him as she sat down on one of the benches to wait for him smiling the same wicked way as the pink haired girl was. The other girl was waiting for him to follow her when he turned around the other girl started walking forward towards the back of the café. He looked around noticing everyone had gone back to whatever they where doing before he had walked in everyone except Sasuke Uchiha who was still staring at him he ignored him until he went to the back and released the breathe he was holding.

"Will Mayu my name is Sakura."

She said not really looking at him, he smiled at her back.

"Nice to meet you, I guess I should thank you for getting me this job, hehe"

He said rubbing his head with his hand in a nervous gesture she stopped and turned around looking at him with a smile.

"Honestly it wasn't easy but I thought it would be fun and now here you are and I can't wait to see what happens."

She said his smile faded and he dropped his hand.

_Lovekisseslovekisseslovekisses_

**Back to Sasuke**

_Lovekisseslovekisseslovekisses_

E is everything and anything that you adore

There eyes met Sasuke noticed the girl's eyes go wide and then she turned away to face the entire café which had turned quiet the moment she had walked in. when he got a better look only one thought came to his mind

'Where have I seen her before she looks so familiar?'

He thought to himself not taking his eyes off her. An image of someone blond popped into his head but just as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared he wasn't paying a lot of attention but then he saw a blur of pink and noticed that one of his workers was talking to her,

"Hello you must be Mayu; we've been waiting for you."

He heard her say to the other girl.

'So her name is Mayu I have to figure out why she looks so familiar'

He thought once again as he noticed another girl talking to her she had blonde hair and said

"Ok Mayu this is your chance good luck in their and don't come out until you land this job."

He noticed the other girl sat down on one of the benches to wait for her Sasuke hadn't failed to notice that both girls where smiling the same wicked way like if they knew something that he didn't, all the while Sakura was waiting for Mayu to follow her, he looked at Sakura who was walking to the back of the café. he didn't take his eyes off the other girl following close behind Sakura until they were out of his view and he want back to picking up the coffee he had dropped, all the while thinking about the girl and her sky blue eyes.

_Lovekisseslovekisseslovekisses_

**Back to Naruto**

_Lovekisseslovekisseslovekisses_

"Honestly it wasn't easy but I thought it would be fun and now here you are and I can't wait to see what happens."

She said with an almost wicked smirk coming to her face his smile faded and he dropped his hand.

"Will anyways let me take you to the office where you can meet our manger."

She said smile back in place turning around and walking forward once again.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way; he had noticed all the paintings hanging on the wall and was about to say something when he heard Sakura talking

"Will Mayu I guess you have to wait here I'll go find the manger and then you can get your interview started."

She said walking out the door, he nodded and took a sit down smoothing out his skirt, he hadn't realized someone came in until he heard the click of door close behind him, he looked up only to notice black eyes identical to ones form outside looking at him.

"Will hello you must be Mayu, my name is Itachi Uchiha I'll be your manger form this day on."

He said going to the other chair behind the desk to face him, Naruto didn't fail to notice he looked just like Sasuke or Sasuke looked just like him but all the less greeted him

"He… Hello I'm Na… Mayu Maki"

Naruto said smoothing out his skirt in a nervous gesture.

'Ahhh! That was close I hope he doesn't realize anything'

He thought to himself not noticing the smirk the other was giving him.

"So Mayu I read your resume over and you bake, I'd like you to be one of our pastry chief in the café."

He said smiling, Naruto eyes went wide with surprise he smiled even wider and stood up.

"Really, you'll hire me."

He said almost in an unbelieving tone, Itachi looked at him nodding and Naruto sat back down.

"Will Mayu it will be a pleasure working with you let's go outside so I can show you around."

Itachi said getting up walking to the door followed by Naruto. Itachi had notice eyes on him when he waked out of the office and looked towards said eyes only to find his eyes staring back at him then looking down to stare at Mayu he smirked and continued walking.

"Will Mayu it's not much but this is the stock room over there is the break room and here are the employee bathrooms, those doors lead to the parking lot where the dumpster is, let's see what else hmmm…. Sakura!"

He yelled and she came from the front looking at Itachi smiling

"Why don't you show Mayu the front, I have a meeting to attend oh and Mayu if you ever need any help don't heist to ask me or our Assistant Manger"

He said she nodded and took Naruto hands and they went to the front.

"Let me show the bakery part of the café that's where you'll be working."

She said looking at him he nodded and followed her.

"Here we are let me introduce you to the other male in our pretty little café his name is Chouji Akimichi he's a pastry chef and you'll be working under him."

She said point a hand to the guy in front of her, Naruto looked at him and to his surprise they looked to be about the same age, Naruto smiled and stretched out his hand to shake it with the Chouji's

"Nice to meet you I'm Mayu."

He said looking at him and smiling his (as other people keep telling him) beautiful smile which caught both Sakura and Chouji off guard. They walked out off there and went to the cash wrap which was housing to girls around his age as will.

"These are our most skilled cashier they go fast and are very good at math so natural they do this over here is Tenten and that's Temari."

She said once again Naruto smiled at them and all three off them where thrown off guard.

"It's nice to meet someone new everyone already knows each other to much."

Tenten said and all four of them laughed

"Yeah it's nice to meet you to I hope we get to know each other better in the future."

Naruto said looking at all Three of them. Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to another place, he waved good bye to the smiling girls then turned forward only to bump into someone much taller then him everything seemed so familiar.

'Ahhh not again'

He thought to himself he got up and dusted himself he looked up only to have black eyes look down at him.

"Oh my gosh we're so sorry Sasuke I wasn't watching were I was going, um but since you're here I want you to meet our new pastry chief this is Mayu , Mayu this Is Sasuke our Assistant Manger."

Sakura said looking form one to the other, Naruto raised his hand ready to shake the other's hand but after two minutes he put it down and then Sasuke said

"Hn, I'm not shaking your hand… stupid fan girl."

He said in a bored tone at that Naruto's eyes went wide

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!"

He all but screamed

"WHO WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FAN, YOU STUPID PRICK… TE…MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!"

**TBC**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON I PROMISE SOMETIME THIS MONTH I'M ALREADY WORKING ON IT -.o**

* * *


	8. Chap 7: Chouji Story

**hehe i told you i would post it i hope this chapter is good and hope you enjoy see you next month**

* * *

**Chouji Story**

"WHO WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FAN, YOU STUPID PRICK… TE…MMMMMMM!!'

He was silenced by a hand covering his mouth he looked at the hand then towards the arm and then finally at his best friends face. His eyes went wide as realization hit him, Ino let go of him giving him a concern look.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to."

He said looking at Sasuke and then looking down, Sasuke was looking at him with surprise and then before anyone could realize it, it quickly turned into a bored expression he looked at Naruto

"Hn, whatever just stay out of my way."

He said before turning to walk into his office and slamming the door behind him. Everyone jumped a little at the loud bang

'Who does he think he is? That bastard'

Naruto thought to himself looking at the closed door

'Hmm whatever like I care about him anyways'

Naruto thought to himself lost in his own world he didn't even hear someone approach him from behind.

"That was interesting; I see you met my younger brother."

Ino, Sakura and Naruto turned around to see Itachi with a smirk plastered on his face

"Mayu I can see you and Sasuke will need some work but all in all you'll do fine and…. Who are you?"

Itachi asked pointing at Ino.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka I'm Mayu's friend."

Ino said smiling at him, Itachi just nodded

"Will Mayu I'd like you to get started as you know you'll be working under Chouji so I'd like you to get to know each other so there won't be any trouble tomorrow when you come in by the way Mayu what school do you go to?"

Itachi asked looking down at him

"Um…I go to…"

Naruto looked at Ino for help with a panicked face.

"Mayu is actually home schooled, but she goes to Kohona High."

Ino sad smiling at Naruto then she left following Sakura into the cafe

"Really will I guess you'll be seeing Sasuke sometimes then, he'll also be attending that school, and here's your schedule for the week you'll be closing since you go to school everyone you see today also go to school we have our morning people and you guess so good luck I have to go you'll be staying and closing with Chouji and Sasuke."

Itachi said another smirk come to his face he turned around leaving. Sakura came back with Ino right behind her

"Hey Ino why don't you go ahead and leave I think I'm going to stay you know so I can practice a little."

He said smiling at her but she wasn't paying attention to him Naruto looked over here in concern and then grabbed her hand

"Ino… Ino are you alright?"

He said looking down at her

"Huh?? Oh… ahh yeah I guess, hehe um… ok I'll se you tomorrow at school then"

She said looking at him with a smile then leaving as will

_Pennylanepennylanepennylanepennylane_

**With Sasuke**

_Pennylanepennylanepennylanepennylane_

"WHO WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FAN, YOU STUPID PRICK… TE…MMMMMMM!!'

Sasuke looked at him he could feel his face go into a state of shock at what he just heard and then quickly he changed it to a bored one so no one would notice.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to."

Sasuke heard Mayu tell him although he wasn't paying attention he was still looking at her with a bit of surprise because someone had stood up to him.

"Hn, whatever just stay out of my way."

He said before turning to walk into his office and slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door and feel to the ground trying to figure out what just happened he could still hear them talking outside then he heard Itachi talking to Mayu about school at the mention of Kohona High he smirked a little but then when he heard home schooling it faded into a frown. He turned on the light and went to his chair and started thinking of a plan.

_Pennylanepennylanepennylanepennylane_

**With Naruto**

_Pennylanepennylanepennylanepennylane_

Sakura lead him to the bakery part of the café and they talked about the rules and the pay by the time they got there (they were walking slowly) it was already time for Sakura to go.

"Will Mayu I guess I'll see you tomorrow good luck with closing."

Sakura said going to the back to get her tings then coming out and giving Naruto a hug and whispered

"Be careful."

She let him go and left waving bye.

Naruto entered the doors to the bakery and what he saw was a wonderland of baking equipment then he spotted Chouji waiting for him at the of the counter

"Will Mayu we have an two hours before we close how about we make a strawberry cake, I hear you're a great cook and even better at baking can I ask what brought you into this business?"

Chouji asked getting all the stuff they needed a giving Naruto an apron, Naruto smiled at him and nodded

"Actually my father and mother were a big influence he used to cook and my used to bake and they taught me and I loved it I'm in love with food and I love baking I can't imagine doing anything else."

Naruto said smiling at Chouji and the memory, Naruto thought to himself while looking at Chouji

"Chouji can I ask you something? How come you're working here? I'm not trying to be mean but I thought they only hired ladies."

Naruto said curiosity feeling his eyes, Chouji looked at him and smiled

"It's kind of a funny story; you see that bakery across the street

Naruto turned around looking at said bakery

"Will that's owned by my family we used to own this one as will but Itachi bought it he saw me and hired me, you see he thought I was a girl."

Naruto looked at him in disbelieve

"Ha ha,"

Chouji said rubbing the back of his head

"You see my mom has always wanted a girl but she could only have one child and it was me and as you can see I'm fully male but she decide to dress me up as a girl and I guess I kind of hot used to that, that's why Itachi thought I was a girl, he he, this all happened three years ago."

He said rubbing the back of his head again

"But one day I decide I didn't want to dress up anymore and I just wanted to be a normal guy that was my mistake I came to work thinking nothing of it and that's will all hell broke loss someone hade told Itachi and damn can that dude scream."

He said remember, Naruto just kept looking at him with his mouth slightly open.

_AkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshi_

_**Flashback**_

_AkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshi_

"Itachi there's a man here…"

Sakura said Itachi looked up not concerned but glaring 'of course there's a man here it's a café' glare.

"Um… he went into Josie station"

Sakura said looking at the doors that lead to the bakery, Itachi got up anger clearly showing on his face and walked towards the bakery with Sakura right behind him he opened the doors looking back at Sakura to stay there and walked in

"Who are you?"

Itachi said in a trying to hold back his anger. Chouji looked at him with a confused faced at the question

"Itachi it's me um… Josie."

He said looking at Itachi straight in the eyes Itachi eyes widen at what Chouji had said and couldn't hold back his anger anymore

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL YOUR TELLING ME YOU'VE BEEN PALYING AROUND WITH ME I DON'T HIRE GUYS FOR A REASON AND YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOUR FIRED!!!"

Itachi screamed at Chouji who looked at him wide eyed

"WHAT YOU CAN'T FIRE ME YOU NEED ME I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT BAKES AND I TRIED TO TELL YOU A BUNCH OF TIMES BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED SO I TOUGHT WHAT'S THE HARM, AND WHY DON'T YOU HIRE GUYS WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!!!"

Chouji screamed back at him Itachi looked at him a little calmer then before and said

"I don't hire guys because my younger brother tends to get in fights with them and I guess you can stay your right I can't lose you now I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone other then the workers see you and please try to stay away form Sasuke I don't want to lose a good chief."

Chouji looked at him kind of surprised and smiled and he extened his hand to shake Itachi's who did

"Deal"

_AkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshi_

_**End Flashback**_

_AkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshiAkeboshi_

"I got to say it was crazy but it all worked out in the end"

Chouji said while Naruto looked at him in surprise at what he just heard

"Wow really so you stayed that's great"

Naruto said smiling at him Chouji smiled back and said

"Will why don't we start making this cake"

**TBC**

* * *

Ill try to post next chapter next month

PeAcE n LoVe


	9. Chap 8: Closing,Waiting

**Hey guess sorry it took so long but here is the new chapter hope you like**

* * *

**Chap. 8 Closing/Waiting**

"The only people that know I even work here are our co-workers and my family."

He said smiling looking at Naruto who looked at him smiling.

"So Mayu why did you apply for this job"

Chouji asked while showing him how to decorate the cake

"I had some problems at my old job, so I quit and then I realized that I really needed that job to pay my bills."

Naruto said smiling as he finished decorating the cake. Chouji nodded. Then he saw Naruto started to frost the cake and was amazed by his skills

"Wow Mayu you really are good at this, hmm that's it for today will start tomorrow on a new cake"

Chouji said smiling as he was getting ready to clean up. They both started to clean up the kitchen Naruto was washing the dishes while Chouji mopped the floor, then they both heard footsteps coming closer and they stopped when they saw Sasuke at the door.

He looked at Naruto and said

"Mayu I need you the café area as will."

Sasuke turned back around and started to walk away, Naruto just nodded and looked at Chouji who also nodded and he left. He got to the open area of the café and started cleaning the floor and tables, he got all the dishes and put them in the sink to wash when he finished with the front he cleaned the counters and then give a satisfying smile when he finished, he went to the back and started washing the dishes and he also put some in the dish washer to work faster, when he was finished with that he took all the dishes and was about to put them away but then he realized he didn't know where they went so he went to Sasuke office.

"Sasuke"

He said knocking on his door; Sasuke looked up from his paper work and glared at Naruto

"I'm… I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know where the dishes go if… if you could show me?"

Naruto said looking at him; Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen

"They go in these cupboards… dobe"

He said smirking at Naruto he got mad and yelled

"STOP CALLIN ME THAT… TEME…!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he realized he heard that somewhere else before, but before he turned around he went back to glaring at the black haired girl who was glaring at him as will he was caught off guard and he almost(almost) lost his glare. Sasuke went back to his office.

'What was that, I almost…. WHAT THE FUCK!'

He thought to himself as he was about to sit down and finish his paperwork

'Whatever'

He thought again and then started doing his paper work.

**++++2 hours after closing++++**

"Mayu have you finished?"

Sasuke said stepping out of his office looking for the girl.

"Yeah I just finished"

He called out and turned around only to find Sasuke standing right behind him

"Ah Sasuke why are you so closer to me"

He said and that's when they both heard the sound of doors opening and looked at who was coming.

"Oh ah sorry if I interrupted something…"

Chouji said looking at them both almost blushing.

Sasuke stepped back and looked at Chouji

"No there was nothing going on"

He said and then looked at Naruto who nodded in agreement

"I just came to see if you guys were ready to leave so I could let you go."

He said looking at both at them who nodded

"Oh yeah it looks like it's going to rain pretty soon so we better hurry"

Chouji said going to the locker rooms to get his stuff together Naruto looked at Sasuke in bewilderment and then left to the locker rooms as will.

Sasuke never took his eyes of the raven haired girl until she was gone from view. He went to the front door and indeed it was starting to rain he unlocked the door and waited for his two employees to get there things.

"Thank you for a great first day Chouji"

Naruto told him smiling. They walked up to the front and said there goodbyes to Sasuke who was staying to finish some very important documents or so he said. He locked the door behind them and went back to his office.

"So Naruto I live pretty close so I'm just going to walk home see you tomorrow after school"

He said walking away holding up his umbrella. Naruto smiled waving goodbye

**++++Naruto's POV++++**

"I forgot to bring my umbrella"

At a time like this I don't have my phone either Ino took everything her, what am I going to do now, oh no it's starting to rain harder I guess I'm going to have to wait here its getting kind of cold.

++++30 min later++++

I don't think its going to stop any time soon I hope it does I don't want to wait here all night, why do this things always happen to me first Neji now Sasuke… what was all that about I'm getting confused I hope the same thing doesn't happen again, oh no it starting to rain even hard and its getting windy I'm getting wet. Wahh this can't be happen.

**++++30 min later Normal POV++++**

There was a car about to pass by but then it stopped Naruto stepped back a little thinking he was in trouble but when he saw Sasuke get out he let out a sigh of relief

"Hey dobe what are you doing? Its been an hour since I let you out."

Sasuke said getting close to him Naruto was so cold he didn't saw anything to him by now Sasuke was soaking wet

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Sasuke asked Naruto shock his head. Sasuke eyes widen a little a little then he grabbed his wrist and took him over to his car he opened the passenger door and pushed(not literally) Naruto into the car he went around and got in as will he closed the door and turned on the heater he saw Naruto shaking and give him his sweater Naruto looked at him eyes wide open and took it smiling a little.

"I'll take you home so tell me where to go"

Sasuke said glaring at him and Naruto nodded at him and showed him which way to go 30 minutes later they reached his house Naruto got out and was about to give back his sweater but was stopped

"Keep it I don't want dobe germs all over me"

Sasuke said smirking Naruto glared at him and then sighed he looked at him and smiled

"Thank you"

he said and closed the door, Sasuke looked at him through the window and saw he was still smiling.

"Dobe"

He said before he speed off. Naruto looked at the back of the car and then sighed again before he turned around and went into his house; he closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"What a long day I'm so tired"

He said as he took of his wig and got into the shower to wash off the days grim and dirt he got out and put on his pj went to bed and set his alarm

"Tomorrow is the first day off school finally"

He said as he got under the covers and fell asleep.

****

* * *

**TBC**

**Did that make sense?? Please R&R Thanx :D**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

To my readers I am so sorry I have not uploaded in years I know you must all hate me there are reason to why I have stopped at first I really did want to write a fic and I loved reading them but over the years I have come to notice a change in the way people write them and although some are really good others make me regret having read them and I wonder if maybe people really like my story but never the less I will continue writing for those of you who like my story.

Also I might take awhile I am now a mother of two and find it hard to write sometimes not to mention I have misplaced my notebook where I write all my chapters down, so I need to start from the beginning (not the whole beginning)

I am so sorry it might take awhile I didn't really like how my story was progressing after rereading my story so I might change a few things here and there add stuff take stuff out it all depends on how I feel will be better but I will not take stuff down I'll just change it from the chapter I left off on.

I have started writing already but as I said it might take awhile to post.

Thanks for all the support.

Until next time

_SORAKNIGHT_


End file.
